Jealousy
by Keke234
Summary: one-shots and drabbles about all the characters and ships.
1. Jealousy Makes You Marshall

**A/N- I don't really know how…but I've fallen in love with this ship. I was feeling really dramatic and Bubblee came to mind. This pairing doesn't get a lot of recognition which is a shame since they're too cute. But as some wise person I don't know once tweeted "Haters hate, potatoes potate" **

**Disclaimer- I own this, that's exactly why I'm writing about what I'd like to be in the show… don't you love sarcasm and the irony of saying 'I own this' right next to the word 'disclaimer'? Haha kinda defeats the purpose. Anyway I ****DO NOT**** own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

He just stood there.

Another guy was flirting with _his_ fucking property and he was just sitting there like some lame ass. It was taking all of his will and then some to do nothing let alone watch this. He's Marshall fucking Lee. The bad-ass, uncaring, evil vampire and yet that little _demon_ could make his blood boil to the point of not moving. _She _was the cause of this. Why he was even watching the unfathomable scene unwrap in front of him was a mystery, because if he didn't like what he saw, usually he would just leave.

But this wasn't the usual case of boredom. Matter of fact, this was extremely unusual.

Marshall is a thousand years old yet he'd never felt the burning urge to hit someone because of a girl. Never! But…but this girl was pure _evil _that came in the form of pink, geeky innocence. But he knew she was far from innocence. If she had the power to do this to him, she was nowhere near innocent.

"_Please Marshall! My reputation counts on it…please?" _she had begged before anyone had arrived. So he promised to be nice and behave.

He promised and this was the thanks he got? He'd chosen a quiet corner, to sit and fume and stare angrily at the evil thing smile and giggle for the worst thing in Ooo. Nothing but a mere human, he already had a girlfriend too. So he was a two timing asshole with a sword. What could she possibly see in him that made him worthy to _talk _to?

NOTHING!

At least she shouldn't. Marshall would bet his fangs that she didn't and was just being polite, because none of the men in here were even remotely good enough. If they thought they stood a chance, or even tried to talk her, then after the stupid ball, he'd have to eat them. With that in mind, Marshall started looking around for perverts that even turned their head in her direction.

"Oh my glob, they would make the perfect couple. This is great for my blog."

Marshall slightly turned his head towards the direction of the voice. It was the Lumpy Space Princess who had talked. Only sparing her a sideways glance he said: "Shut the fuck up."

The cloud scoffed at the blunt statement and immediately took out her phone.

"Jealous much Marshall Lee?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Well you wouldn't stand a chance anyway, you're not her type. It's even on my blog, already sixteen comments, they all agree."

Marshall had yet to hit a cloud before something else caught his attention. The vermin was blushing. That was the last straw. Her reputation would have to take a hit because he wasn't going to just sit there and stare at her talking to another guy!

He floated over to the other side of the room where she was and carefully curved his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. She jumped at this but that only made him tighten his grip possessively.

"Hey Bonni." He said casually, ignoring the human. It fed his ego when she turned maroon.

"M-Marshall!" He smirked at her flustered manner. This is exactly the opposite of what she'd begged him to do, but he never really did listen to anyone and for a short while she was the exception, but this was all her fault, because she decided to wear a fitted gown and talk to the opposite sex.

"Yes Bonni?" Marshall answered after kissing her hair. He felt like laughing when the human looked out of place.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to introduce me to your friend." He said, glaring at the human.

"Marshall Lee meet Finn and vice versa." Bonnibel sounded somewhat pissed.

"Hey bro," Finn flashed Marshall a smile that was almost toothless. Marshall frowned. Wasn't the human supposed to look…extremely disappointed or something? He had after all just claimed the princess as his and his _only_. Finn instead was smiling slightly and completely at ease with the fact that Bonnibel, after all those flirtatious looks, belonged to him.

Marshall's brows knit in confusion. It didn't help that Bonni kept on nudging his ribs with her elbow. Obviously she wanted him to greet back but his mind was elsewhere. Like at the fact that Finn didn't look as heavy hearted as expected. Maybe he still didn't get it, because everyone thought that Marshall was far from Bonnibels taste, maybe he had to prove that Bonnibel _does_ love him.

With all of that clouding his better judgment, Marshall circled the princess's body to face him and filled the gap between their lips, locking her in an intense kiss. It ended as soon as it started when he pulled back, Bonnibels cheeks had tinted a deep red and she was frowning embarrassedly.

He'd kissed her before. He'd done more than kiss her before. So why was this different from all those times? Why did they have to be a secret?

The room was a little too quiet, with a start; Marshall realized how many eyes were glued to them. Oh come on, was it that much of a surprise? He was always flirting with her! He'd always heavily implied how he had a thing for her. How had no one seen this coming?

Princess Bubblegum had noticed the attention as well. She glanced at all the stunned looks people of the council were giving them and…well…everybody.

"…E-excuse me." She squeaked and hurried out of the room, but not before giving Marshall a betrayed look.

"Bonni!" Marshall called while flying after her.

He followed her to her room and closed the door behind him. The pink haired Candy Person was sitting on her bed breathing heavily.

"Bonni, I'm sorry-"Marshall began, but Bonnibel's head shot up and she looked at him with the same betrayed look.

"You broke you're promise. You made a scene-"

"Only because I don't understand why we can't go public." All of his previous anger came back.

"You know why!" Bonnibel was now standing toe to toe with Marshall, looking up at him with fierce determination.

"Do I? I forgot, please explain princess." Marshall spat.

"Get out." It came out so suddenly. It almost threw him off guard.

"No. Is it because I'm not good enough for you?"

"No, that's not fair."

"Why not? It's what all those people back there thought." _'All of those bastards better watch their backs.' _Marshall thought bitterly

"It's not what I think; can't that be enough for you?" _'No' _Marshall gave her a condescending look.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"No one thinks I stand a chance with you."

"Not even my brother knows there's an 'us'!"

"No one knows, because you don't want them to!" They were both at each others throats now. Bonnibel had unconsciously grabbed Marshall's shirt for support. "And, if no one knows, you're being selfish."

"Me?"

'Yes you, because how can anyone know that you're mine and if they as much as look at you, they're dead. I've counted head and I'm going to be stuffed after tonight."

"Wait, all of this because you're jealous?" Bonnibel smiled.

"I'm not jealous." Marshall stated simply. This was a really big lie; the dark blush on the princess's cheek told him she knew that too.

"That's so cute." She said playfully, and loosening her grip on him.

"I'm not cute." Marshall muttered, resting his chin on her head. Bonnibel leaned against him.

"I'm in love with you."

If he could blush, he would. Her weird way of saying 'I love you' has been said a million times before, but not once had he replied. He didn't know how. The words got stuck in his throat and his lips were too dry. So instead, he just held onto her tighter.

"Dance with me?" Marshall asked. "In the ball room." She knew he was insinuating that they dance in front of everybody and…what was the point of hiding now?

"Oh and by the way." Princess Bonnibel said into his shoulder while they made their way back to the ballroom. "Finn really likes his girlfriend."

"Who?" Marshall had really forgotten who 'Finn' was. He wasn't really paying attention.

"Just apologize to the human when we're done," she said agitated. Oh him. He doesn't seem that bad… His apology will be not draining Finn.

For now he had other plans about what was going to happen after they danced.


	2. Complaints In Therapy

**A/N- By request and politeness(See at the bottom of the page). I've decided to make a series of one-shots. You can make requests if you want. Just PM me or leave one in your review, also please tell me who's POV it will in be if you do. **

**I'm sticking to the general theme with this one (jealousy) because I think it's funny and cute. Like a kitten trying to catch the light coming from a torch, but less innocent ^-^. **

* * *

"…and her uncle was enjoying the story up until that part!" Marshall went on. He'd been like this the whole morning! Just talking without taking a breath about his relationship with Princess Bubblegum.

"…It served her right for introducing me as her _friend_. Pfft, if she was gonna do that she might as well have added 'with lots of benefits' because that would have made a little more sense…" Finn just stared, enjoying this in spite of himself. He tried his best not to laugh and had to bite his lip to avoid looking remotely amused. Marshall didn't even seem to care; he was just talking animatedly to the roof of the house.

Finn didn't know why Marshall was talking to him about this. He couldn't prescribe medication or give any good advice on account of not having any experience including having a secret relationship.

'_More of an open secret relationship' _Finn but his tongue to avoid snickering, Right now Marshall was complaining about how nice Bonni's hair smelled ("Of course I'd want to taste it!"). It was even funny how he'd wound up in this mess in the first place. He'd wandered downstairs to get a soda and the vampire was, lying on his sofa as if ready for a therapy session. Then he just started talking.

"…Good riddance too, that creep was looking at Bonni more than he oughta." Finn felt a sudden jolt in his stomach; this story was heading for dangerous territory.

"She kept talking about how I can't drain anyone that looks her way, but I have a reason to! She just doesn't realize how many looks the men in her kingdom give her!"

Definitely dangerous.

"I don't understand why she doesn't want me to get rid of men that think she's pretty…" the whites of Marshall's eyes became black and the urge to laugh mysteriously left Finn.

"Speaking of, she told me that she had a meeting with the Space Prince today. He better keep his eyes to his phone or I'll tell everyone that he secretly makes videos of himself dressed as Spiderman" Marshall finished before flying through the window wich was closed, as a result, shards of glass sprayed across the room.

Finn shivered and made a mental note to never look at Peebles again

* * *

**1) Please tell me whose POV it will be in.  
2) If you have a very specific request, please PM me your summary.**

**That's it. All pairings are allowed!. **


End file.
